


The baby

by DieHardLovely, KitOfYaoi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Jealous, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieHardLovely/pseuds/DieHardLovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby changes things, people, and everything. Jealously will lead people to realizing who they really love. </p>
<p>A redone version of what used to be on Fanfiction, with the help of Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The baby

It was a fall day, actually it was the day before Halloween. The twins had just got out of their limousine. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a loud cry, that sounded a like a baby.

 

It was baby, wrapped in a blue blanket with a letter and a folder attached to the letter was attached to the blanket. Kaoru was the one brave an enough get a hold of the baby, and hold it close to his chest but Hikaru had to get the note.  
  
“Dear Yuzuha Hitachiin

 

Since you raised mistakes of children, I think you should have another chance to raise better a child. I don’t wait but you can have it. In the folder is legal documents naming you has the adopted mother.” Hikaru read out from the letter.

 

“Were not bad people.” Kaoru said slight angry but it was enough to set the baby off again. He rocked the baby, has Hikaru open the front door for them to go in.

 

“NO we are not, we just make things interesting.” Hikaru responded to his twin.

 

Kaoru lead the way to their room, where both of their maids waited. “Bring a baby for this baby, and get a hold of mother.” He said to one of the maids, who quickly left to do that.

 

Hikaru got on the hold, Kaoru knew he was calling Kyoya.  So Kaoru turned his attached to the other baby. “Can you find some clothes, and a bottle?” It was Hikaru maid he was talking to, Kaoru was always nicer Hikaru’s maid. Hikaru says it because somewhere in Kaoru’s mind, he thinks their maids should be treated differently, since Hikaru’s maid does not belong Kaoru, even though Hikaru tells him the maids belong to each of them.  (Kaoru treats Hikaru’s maid nicer, because Kaoru thinks in his mind, Hikaru maids belongs to Hikaru, and not Kaoru. But Hikaru tells me they maids belong to each of them. They share the maids.)

 

“Kyoya is on the way. What do we do with it till then?” Hikaru was looking at the baby like it was the enemy. To him it was possible but Kaoru decide to sit down.

 

“We have to keep it but till mother comes back, who knows what. We still might be the ones taking care of it. Mother is always way.” Kaoru said rocking the baby who quieted down, and looked like it was sleeping. Kaoru removed the hat, to reveal blond hair, which almost looked white.

 

A few minutes later, Hikaru’s maid came back with a bottle, and bag full of stuff. “I found some clothes, and other supplies, my lord.” She said quietly to not wake the baby.

 

“Thank You.” Kaoru said has he gentle put the baby in the baby of their bed. He took the bag of supplies and moved to his desk. Keeping an eye on the baby. Hikaru was standing has far away has possible, he even looked a little anger. Kaoru had no idea why, he baby had not done anything to him.

 

The bag of supplies was most need for babies. Baby food, diapers, clothes, toys and others objects.

 

Kaoru’s maid came in before Hikaru’s could leave, with a crib. Not just any crib, Kaoru knew that crib, was Hikaru and Kaoru’s crib. It looked so small now, but it was theirs.  Now the baby will used it till they figure what to do.

 

Kaoru gentled picked up the baby from the baby, once he reached it. He did not even realize he was walking to baby. “Hikaru.” Kaoru called, has the baby snuggled into his chest.

 

“Yes.” Hikaru called back.

 

“Wouldn’t the baby make a great prank for the school, and a good part for our act?”  


There was silence then a, “Yes,” like Hikaru really, really had to get think about it, and he still hated the answer.  


Kaoru put the baby in the crib, once it was put together more. The crib was in between their desks.  He gentle unwrapped the blue blanket, then moved it cover the baby. The baby was wearing footie baby pajamas. He looked cute.

 

Kyoya had showed up then, he had his ice king mask on but for a second he did look surprised. Kaoru and Hikaru would bet that it was the fact that there was an actually baby.   

**Author's Note:**

> Kit: You never leave a bored Die and Kit together, we make more plots together. Hope you enjoy it. Anyway this was original my idea but Die talked me into redo it and both the twins together this time, and MommyXDaddy together instead of what original was in place. I hope it turns out better, then the original idea. I have an idea for the name of the baby, but I would love hear your ideas.


End file.
